dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Grayson
Early Life Richard was the only child of John and Mary Grayson. He grew up on Haly's Circus as his parents were acrobats. Dick soon got the nickname "Bird Boy" by his mother. Dick also befriended a clown named Brian. Brian often told stories about the circus. One of them was about a teen who killed his mother. This teen was Jerome Valeska. One day, Dick saw Tony Zucco arguing with Haley. He didn't think there was much to it, but this moment changed his life. When the Flying Graysons was performing, the ropes were cut and Dick saw his parents die. Bruce Wayne was at the circus and soon adopted Dick to live at Wayne Manor. This angered Dick as he wanted to live with Brian. Out of anger, Grayson stole one of Bruce's cars and speeded through the streets of Gotham. He later learned about Zucco and went out to find him. While fighting some thugs, Batman found Dick. The two teamed up and fought the criminals. After this, Batman took Dick with him and revealed his identity to Dick. Batman was, in fact, Bruce Wayne. The two started to train together for the next couple of months. Boy Wonder At the age of thirteen, Dicks's training was over. He was now the boy wonder, Robin. Dick was a great crime fighter and the perfect partner to Batman. As Robin, he met many of Gotham's villains like The Penguin, The Riddler, Two-face, Scarecrow, Clock King, Deadshot, Mad Hatter, and others. But there was always one villain, Bruce refused to let Robin help with. This villain was the psychopath clown prince of crime, The Joker. Even police commissioner Jim Gordon told Dick it was for the best if Robin never met The Joker. As time went on, Dick learned how to be a real hero. He even met Superman as Batman had joined the Justice League. Superman taught Dick the true meaning of being a hero and help people. Dick could also talk about his emotions to Superman which he barely could with Bruce. But one night when Batman went after The Joker and his partner Harley Quinn, Dick followed on his bike. Getting there Dick realized why Bruce didn’t want him there. The Joker had used his gas to kill fifty civilians and their lifeless bodies all had large smiles. Robin revealed himself and help Batman stop The Joker and Harley, but afterward, Bruce had to talk to Dick about it. Not because he was mad, but because he knew what Dick had seen and how it would affect him. Teen Titans Batman had joined the Justice League at the time which made Robin the only hero in Gotham City. Being out he saw a girl fighting some aliens. Robin decided to help and jumped in, but the heroes Cyborg, Speedy and Kid Flash were also there. The five fought together and defeated the aliens. The girl then told Dick she was Starfire and she was from another planet. The young heroes were lost without purpose. This made Dick decide to make them into a team. They became the Teen Titans. After a couple of weeks, they found the organization HIVE led by Queen Bee. They decided to stop them and their assassin The Ravager. In a battle, the Teen Titans accidentally killed The Ravager which didn't sit well with the Justice League who disbanded the Titans. The Fake Batman Dick returned to Batman's side as the boy wonder. During this time a new fake Batman had started to fight crime. The fake Batman was trying to save the commissioner from assassins. Robin ran into the fake Batman and learned it was Jim Gordon's daughter, Barbara. Robin took Barbara to The Batman who made her a suit and she became Batgirl. Two years passed and Dick was now in a romantic relationship with Barbara. Tony Zucco had returned to Gotham City which made Dick leave to finds him. When Dick did he beat Tony but decided not to kill him as he had learned the way of being a hero. As Dick returned he got to know about Barbara being attacked by The Joker. Dick blamed Bruce for Barbara being paralyzed because Bruce was the one who made Barbara work for them. After this, Dick left Bruce's side. Return of The Teen Titans Dick moved to Blühaven after leaving Batman. There he bought an apartment and started working as a bartender. He kept working as Robin for a couple of months, but later stopped and retired altogether. After two months of retirement, he was attacked in his apartment by the assassin Deathstroke. Deathstroke was the father of The Ravager and wanted revenge on all Teen Titans. Dick got away and sought out Starfire, Kid Flash and Cyborg. Speedy wouldn't join as he had other problems to deal with. The Teen Titans later fought Deathstroke and were able to defeat him. During some point with the Titans, Dick used the codename, Red X, while working undercover. Red X later returned with a new man behind the mask, but it is unknown who it was. After some time, the Justice League got in contact with them and told them to stop, but they wouldn't. Aqualad who was Aquaman's sidekick joined the Teen Titans and told them about Cadmus labs having a shady business. The team got to Cadmus where they met Project 13, a clone of Superman. After getting the clone out of there and destroying the lab, Superman congratulated them while Batman still thought the Teen Titans was a bad idea. After many missions, Dick decided to leave the Teen Titans as he had gone to violent. He left the leadership to Aqualad while he moved back to Blühaven. Nightwing Being back in Blüdhaven, Dick tried to find his old self again, but it was impossible. Instead, he found the new better Dick Grayson as he became Nightwing. He also learned about a crime lord named Blockbuster ruling Blüdhaven which he needed to stop. While fighting Blockbuster's crew, Dick met the young woman Helena Bertinelli. The two got to know each other, but she soon figured out Dick was Nightwing. Confronting Dick about this he started to train her. During this training, the two made their relationship romantic. She was now the Huntress as they fought Blockbuster. Their relationship didn't have time to become serious as Helena left Blühaven after defeating Blockbuster. Dick became a cop in Bludhaven. This made him fight crime by night and by day, but one night he got a call from Alfred. The new Robin Bruce got had been killed by The Joker. Dick got to Gotham City right away. When he was there he met Bruce and the two forgave each other. They started to work together again for a while. A year after when Dick started to think about leaving Gotham again, a young boy got to Wayne Manor. The boy was Tim Drake and he had figured out who both Batman and Nightwing were. Tim told them everything and both Dick and Alfred were impressed by the boy. After talking to Bruce, Dick was able to convince Bruce to train Tim. After he did this, Dick left to Bludhaven again because the crime lord Black Mask had taken control of the city. Getting his job as a cop back, Dick fought Black Mask all day. The New Titans After defeating Black Mask, Dick lived a normal life for once, but it soon stopped as the girl Rachel Roth got to him. Rachel explained to Dick she was in danger as her father was the evil demon Trigon. She also told him she knew he was Nightwing. The two went to Coast City were they met Starfire. Together the three tried to stop Trigon, but Batman got to know what they were doing. He sent Tim Drake to talk to Dick. Tim soon joined the newly formed Titans. With help from Tim, Dick got new members to the team such as Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Terra. He was also able to get Superboy back into the team. They all waited for the evil Trigon to come and as he did they all fought together and were able to defeat him. As time passed, Dick and Starfire got into a relationship. They also saw Beast Boy and Terra get together romantically. But after a while, Deathstroke returned to kill them. Terra revealed she was working with Slade. They all fought, but in the end, Dick had to fight Slade alone. The others fought Terra who killed herself trying to stop Slade from killing Dick. Slade survived, but Dick let him go. After this, both Dick and Tim returned to Batman.